Just friends?
by moreawesomethenu
Summary: My version of the 5 Maruders, Lily, James, Remus, Sirius and Lia. Chirstmas, magic dairies, and more is it just me or do i sound like a car salesmen?LilyJames, LiaSirius,Remus? R&R people rated for saftey
1. Chapter 1

!PRESENTS!

Lily woke up to a happy screech from her friend Ophelia Rose (Lia or else) as Lia realised that it was Christmas morning.

"Yes Lia presents." Said Lily sleepily

"Lily come on, I told the guys we would open presents in their dorm now hurry up!" Lia demanded.

"But I'm no where near getting dressed yet" argued Lily.

"Just brush your hair and go in your pyjamas like I am!"

"Fine I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Meanwhile…

!PRESENTS!

James woke up to a happy screech (manly screech objects Sirius) from his friend Sirius Black as Sirius realised that it was Christmas morning.

"Yes Sirius presents." Said James sleepily

"I wish the girls would hurry up and get here so I can open presents!"

"Just open one to tide you over, I can't believe I just said that" James suggested.

"Remus took them all off me!" complained Sirius

"Hhmmm smart"

"What's smart?" asked Lily from the door.

"Lilly Billy you're here!"

Sirius bounds over and gives her a massive hug.

"I had no idea I was so loved." Lily remarked.

"Remus took all his presents away until you guys got here," explained James.

"Ah I see, that explains it, squidge over James," demanded Lily.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then this, Wingarudium leviosa"

James floated into the middle of the room about two metres up.

"Hey let me down, this isn't funny Lily!"

Lily gestures to their friends laughing helplessly

"Not funny? I think you are quite mistaken," she pointed out.

"Aaaggggghhhhh"

"Oh very articulate"

"Just let me down will you?"

"Fine" said Lily sighing.

Lily makes him drop on top of Peter Pettigrew another sixth year.

"Hey what was that for?"

"I don't like you, leave, now" Lily told him.

"But-"

Glares

"I said Leave"

"Yes mam" he squeaked.

"That was Harsh" pointed out Lia

"So"

"I Suppose, I'm opening my presents first!"

"No ME first" argued Sirius

"Me first"

"No ME first"

"Me first"

"No ME first"

"Me first"

"No ME first"

"Me first"

"No ME first"

"Me first"

"No ME first"

"Me first"

"No ME first"

"Me first"

"No ME first"

"Me first" shouted Remus flinging them apart by magic.

"You first!" they agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Dairy

Its Christmas night, I gave everyone their dairies to day but

Lily is the only one who has used hers yet but then that's Lily for you.

I wonder what they'll use them for …

Stardust and Shadowcat will probably use them as normal dairies,

Um… Prongs will write Lily's praises over and over and Padfoot will write his own praises over and over oh and Lia's praises.

Oh well now I'm going to go stare at Padfoot to make him write, wish me luck!

Moony

Dear Dairy

Welcome to the wonderful, perfect world of the wonderful, perfect…….

Wait for it…………….

SIRIOUS BLACK ! coz I'm worth it.

I mean I am quite obviously completely perfect in every way!

See I'm:

Wonderful

Modest

Handsome

Humble

Handsome

Smart

Handsome

Stupendous

Loved by all

The height of cool

Handsome

Fun

Popular

Did I say handsome already? Oh well, HANDSOME!

All this and I still manage to stay modest, how do I do it?

Lia's shouting at me again oh well, she really cute when she's angry 

I'm wasting valuable pranking time writing this but Moony's making me, stupid Moony!

Now to go put that hair spell on Snape with Stardust hehe she's going to put a continuous shampooing spell on him!

C ya! Sirius

Dear Dairy

My name is Lily Evans AKA Stardust, its Christmas today YAY !

Remus gave us all these dairies except he put this spell on them where he can tell which one of us doesn't use hers, it's a really clever spell

Any way that sort of goes along with my presents for every one. I gave them these notebooks which I had put a Protean Charm on them so we can write notes and every one can read them with out being caught. Seeing as James is one of the Gryffindor chasers, Sirius and Lia are the beaters and Remus and I commentate I gave the guys notebooks with Quidditch pictures,

Lia's had a picture of her kitten Gypsy and Mine a picture of the group of us.

Oh no I'm late Sirius it going to whine all the way to the dungon to prank Snape!

Lily

Dear Dairy

Shadowcat here, stupid Remus making us write a stupid dairy! What am I meant to write in this thing? UUUMMMM? My name is Ophelia Rose (Lia, or else!) AKA Shadowcat, I turn into a white tiger once a month uuuuummmmmmm…… I'll talk about … my friends yea and yes II am aware that I and writing not talking but its my dairy so I'll use what ever terminology I bloody well want! So yea… moving on:

Lily Evans AKA Stardust:

Nice

Smartest witch in our year

Quite pretty, red hair/green eyes

Loyal

Refuses to admit she likes Prongs

Turns into a wild cat

James Potter AKA Prongs:

Ego problems

Kind of cute I suppose, messy black hair, brown eyes, really tall

Completely in love with Lily

Turns into a stag.

Remus Lupin AKA Moony

Almost as smart as Lily

Kind of cute, tall

He has his furry little problem

Sirius Black AKA Padfoot

MAJOR ego problems

Has sexy hair, tall very hot. Damn I just wrote that, I didn't mean to write that!

If he reads this he'll never let me live it down, ok calm down girl, I'll …I'll just ask Lily for that locking spell of hers. If I can't get into her dairy, Sirius doesn't have a chance of getting into mine!

Any way I've got to go shout at Sirius bye.

Shadowcat


End file.
